


Ddraig Goch (Red Dragon)

by Wingsandcoffee



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Canon verse, Dragon!Ianto, Fantasy, In a way, Jack has a suspicious mind, M/M, POV First Person, he follows Ianto one day, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingsandcoffee/pseuds/Wingsandcoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto only requested one day off a month, he was rather insistent so I let him. He did so much around the Hub, he deserved it. The thing that got me thinking was that he took these days off even when he was hiding the cyberwoman in the basement. After his suspension he still only requested that one day a month. What was so important that he needed a whole twenty-four hours and why didn’t he get exhausted from all the work he did? One day just wasn’t enough in my opinion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ddraig Goch (Red Dragon)

**Author's Note:**

> The title is Welsh and I got it from Google Translate so...any Welsh speakers, let me know.

Ianto only requested one day off a month, he was rather insistent so I let him. He did so much around the Hub, he deserved it. The thing that got me thinking was that he took these days off even when he was hiding the cyberwoman in the basement. After his suspension he still only requested that one day a month. What was so important that he needed a whole twenty-four hours and why didn’t he get exhausted from all the work he did? One day just wasn’t enough in my opinion.

His day off came up after the incident with the fairy things and I was in a mood so I decided to follow him. I used my ’67 Chevy because even Ianto shouldn’t know I own it. Mind, he might get suspicious if he noticed a classic American car following him. I hoped he wouldn’t notice. Then I remembered I didn’t have to tailgate him, I could track his car with my PDA.

I followed him out of the city and into the mountains. Why was he going to the countryside? At night? This wasn’t making any sense. I arrived at the place he left his car maybe four minutes after he did. Now I had to figure out which way he went. Fortunately he still had his mobile on him so I was able to track that on my PDA. I left my coat in the car so it wouldn’t catch on anything and make noise. I didn’t want him to know I was following him, not yet anyway.

I hate hiking, I decided after an hour of trudging through the wilderness. This was getting aggravating and I still hadn’t caught up with him. How was he doing this in that suit and those damn loafers he was wearing? I was wearing work boots and my feet were starting to hurt.

“Of all the…” I muttered when I lost his signal “Damn forest.” I quickened my pace, hoping to catch up with him. But I didn’t see him anywhere. He couldn’t have gotten far could he?

I finally came across a cave in a rocky outcropping. Oh, he so better be in there. Why the hell was he hiking in a suit? What was wrong with that man?

Just as I was about to move towards the cave, a rumbling from within made me duck behind a tree. Something was emerging from it.

My mouth dropped open and my knees went weak at what I saw. The creature was huge, so huge it wouldn’t fit through the cog door at the Hub. It had wings and a tail and was covered in red scales, darker on the back and lighter on the belly. Was I actually seeing a dragon? What? How? Never in all my travels had I ever seen a dragon. Stories of dragons, at least ones that resemble the Welsh flag are unique to Earth.

The dragon unfurled his wings and stretched before taking off into the night sky. I took a moment to gather my wits and rushed into the cave “Ianto!” I called. I really hoped he hadn’t been eaten and I wondered if this was where he came every month. If so, why?

The front of the cave was empty but there was a tunnel at the back. I followed it till I got to what was obviously the dragon’s lair.

“Oh my god,” I breathed. This dragon had it made. There were piles of gold, jewels and even some cash. And was that container labelled “marbles”? I got closer and looked inside. Well that was good, I’d hate to deal with a dragon that had lost his marbles.

“Ianto!” I called again “Are you in here?” Then my eyes saw his suit hanging on a rack. Why would he take off his clothes in a dragon’s lair? “Ianto!”

The floor shook and I heard loud thuds coming towards me. Sounds like the dragon’s come home. I saw a large barrel and dove inside it—it was half filled with wine. That was fortunate, it meant the wine wasn’t displaced so much it spilled out onto the floor.

Unfortunately, the barrel didn’t have a peephole I could look out of. I heard jingling of coins and then a deep voice say “Fe fi fo fum, I smell the blood of a…well, you’re not an Englishman.” The voice resonated within me and honestly it seemed more like I was feeling what he was saying than actually hearing it.

Suddenly I was lifted out of the barrel, the dragon held my braces with his talons and he brought me up to his eye level.

“I ought to eat you,” he spoke to me. Though his scales were the colour of rubies and garnets, his eyes, for some reason, were like sapphires.

“Who are you?” I demanded and I would have sounded it if my voice wasn’t shaking “What have you done with Ianto?”

The dragon sighed, his breath was warm and smelled like sheep. So, was he the one responsible for those missing sheep in the countryside? Farmers had been starting to blame aliens. “I am the Dragon of Cymru,” he said.

“What does that mean?”

He set me down gently “I’ll explain in a bit. It’s sort of complicated.”

“I’ll ask again, what have you done with Ianto?”

The dragon laid down on his belly and rested his head on his front feet “Why did you follow him, Captain?”

“How do you know I’m a captain? I’m not wearing my stripes.”

“And I’m grateful for that. The dry cleaning bill on that coat is getting ridiculous.”

I blinked, “Wait, what?”

“Answer my question or I might decide I’m still hungry.”

I thought of going for my gun but knew it needed to be cleaned before I should attempt to fire it. “I just wanted to know why he needs only one day off a month and where he goes.”

“Why not ask him? You ought to know by now that Ianto Jones does not volunteer information.”

“I know but he should if he wants to keep working for me.”

“Perhaps there are things he just couldn’t tell you, even if he wanted to.”

“What is that supposed to mean? Where is he?”

The dragon sighed again “Oh very well but you cannot tell anyone of this or I will have to eat you. I am Ianto.”

I stared at him dumbly for a minute or two “Say what? I don’t understand. How can you be Ianto?”

“You’ve heard stories of dragons who can change into human form, yes?”

“Yeah,” I thought about it “there was one where she needed once a week.”

“Well that was a female, wasn’t it? No, once a month is fine for me as long as I stay like this a full twenty four hours.” He did kind of sound like Ianto, now that I thought about it but still…

“If you are Ianto why didn’t you tell me? And,” I added as an afterthought “if Ianto’s a dragon why didn’t you stop those fairy things?” I had a feeling Gwen would ask that.

“I couldn’t tell you, there are rules to follow. But as you followed me…” he flicked his tail dismissively “as for the other; there was no point in it. They wouldn’t have stopped till they got what they wanted and really they’re not in my jurisdiction. I’m sorry you lost your lady friend.”

I took a breath “Tell me something only Ianto would know. Something he wouldn’t tell anyone.”

If the dragon had an eyebrow, I’m sure he would have been arching it “Not even a dragon? Very well. You have a birthmark at the very top of your inner left thigh shaped like a hot air balloon and I only know that because I walked in on you doing nude yoga.”

Well crap, he really was Ianto. “Okay, so why go around as a human? Why not tell people dragons are real? And what does Dragon of Cymru mean?”

“I am the chief of Welsh dragons and the only one who can live permanently in the human world. Why go around as a human? I was bored. And before you ask, I cannot use my powers in front of people, at least not while in human form.”

“Why not?”

“Too many questions. Anything unusual would be hunted down in a mad frenzy. You humans are like that.”

“I find that a little offensive so please don’t include me when you say stuff like that. I’m not like that.”

Ianto blinked “I’m sorry. You’re right.”

“So, you couldn’t use your dragony-ness to save Lisa?” it was a touchy question I knew but…

“No, I couldn’t and not just because I couldn’t use magic in front of people. When a dragon is in human form, in this day in age, he has to do things the human way. It’s only fair.”

“Does anyone see you when you go out flying?”

I think he was smiling “No, not unless they truly believe in dragons and WANT to see me. Believing is seeing, after all. Or unless I want them to see me.”

“Did you know I was following you?”

Okay, now I was pretty sure he was grinning “Maybe, maybe not. Speaking of flying, would you like a ride?”

A ride on a dragon? “Hell yeah,” I said.

He stood up, snapped his talons and my clothes were suddenly free of wine and I was wearing my coat “You’ll need that,” He said “it gets chilly up there. Climb up on my back, settle at the base of my neck, just above where my wings connect.”

…

The view of Wales from the back of a dragon was unbelievable. Even at night.

“This is amazing!” I shouted, laughter bubbling in my voice.

I figured the pleasant rumbling coming from Ianto meant he was chuckling himself “How would you like to do some loop de loops?”

I tightened my grip “Yes please.”

By the time we landed back at Ianto’s cave, I was in love. I’m pretty sure that’s what this feeling was. I was certainly in euphoria anyway.

“That was so much fun,” I said as I slid off Ianto’s back “Thank you.”

“Anytime. Why are you looking at me like that?”

I was giving him my best lusty leer “I was just wondering what it was like to have sex with a dragon.”

He blinked “The word modest isn’t in your vocabulary is it?”

“Nope” I grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> If you think you've seen this before (I doubt it) it was on another FFN account of mine. I think I've since deleted it. I forgot the password at any rate.  
> So what'd you think of dragon Ianto?


End file.
